You're the one for me
by Dutchie15
Summary: “How did you know dad was the one for you?” “Oh…now that is a long and complicated story. Your father and I didn’t get together easily.” “Knowing you, why doesn’t that surprise me?” [CaRWash]


**Title: ****You're the one for me.  
****Author: Nikki (Dutchie; Dutchie15; Niknik, whomever :P)  
****Summary:**** "How did you know dad was the one for you?" "Oh…now that is a long and complicated story. Your father and I didn't get together easily." "Knowing you, why doesn't that surprise me?" ---CaRWash---  
****A/N: This started out as a completely different idea, but as soon as I took this turn, I kn****ew I liked it. I hope you do too. Explanations for the names: I could really see Calleigh name her son after Speed, I just stumbled across the name Haylie and liked it, and Rebecca…I like how you can shorten it to either Becca or Becky.**

* * *

**You're the one for me**

A door was thrown open and a girl with dark blond hair and green eyes walked in. She threw her backpack to the floor and stormed through the room. Calleigh came out of the kitchen to look at her and Ryan looked up from the newspaper he was reading. They both noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Haylie, what's wrong sweetheart?" Ryan asked.  
"Nothing!" Haylie yelled and she disappeared onto the stairs.

Calleigh walked into the living room. "I take it this wasn't a good day for her."

"I don't think so, no."  
"I better go talk to her. Can you pay attention to the dinner for a moment?"  
"Sure, go on." Ryan said, while standing up to walk to the kitchen.

Climbing the stairs Calleigh heard the sobs coming from Haylie's room. Tim and Rebecca emerged from their respective rooms and looked at their mother.

"Go back in and play some more, I will talk to Haylie. Tim, take Rebecca to your room for a moment maybe." Calleigh told them.  
"Okay mom. Come Becky, we're gonna play that game you like." Tim said.  
"Can I be the girl?" Rebecca said cheerful.  
"Of course you can. Come on."

Tim smiled at his mother and she gave him an appreciating nod back. She then turned back to Haylie's room and knocked.

"Go away!" A muffled voice told her.  
"Haylie, I'm coming in."  
"No, just go away, leave me alone."

Calleigh sighed and opened the door a nick. Haylie was lying on her bed, her face in her pillow, and obviously crying. She stepped in and sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking her daughter's hair.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" Haylie sobbed.  
"The part that says I'm a mother and my daughter is crying. Now what's going on? You were late."  
"I know, I didn't come home straight after school."  
"Your father and I already suspected that. Where did you go?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Matters to me."

Haylie lifted her head from the pillow. Her eyes were red and wet. She rubbed them with the back of her hand and took a deep breath.

"David and I went to the park."  
"Is he the reason you're crying?" Calleigh asked, cupping her daughter's cheek.  
"Yes…he…he…he broke up with me." Haylie said, bursting into tears again.

Calleigh made a disapproving noise and pulled Haylie against her, who continued crying. Calleigh rubbed her back and waited for her to explain it.

"He, like, took me there only to tell me he liked some older girl."  
"You were indeed a bit young for him sweetie."  
"You're not helping mom."  
"Hey, he broke up with you, it's his loss. Let him go."  
"I just want to kill him!"  
"That's not a very clever thing to say when both of your parents are CSIs, don't you think?"

Haylie chuckled through her tears and looked at her mom.

"I guess not."  
"You're only thirteen. The right guy is out there for you somewhere."  
"Thanks mom."  
"You're welcome. Come here."

Haylie wrapped her arms around Calleigh and hugged her.

"I love you mom."  
"I love you too honey." Calleigh said, smiling.  
"Hey mom…?"  
"Yes?"  
"How did you know dad was the one for you?" Haylie asked.  
"Oh…now that is a long and complicated story. Your father and I didn't get together easily."  
"Knowing you, why doesn't that surprise me?" Haylie smiled.

_---Flashback---  
__Once in a while__, the entire team, including some lab techs, would go to the bar across from the lab. Mostly after rough cases, so they could unwind from all the stress such a case could bring along. Eric reclaimed his place at the table, carrying a tray with quite a few glasses of beer on it. As soon as he put it down, hands reached out to grab one of the glasses._

"_Relax guys, there's enough for everyone." Eric said, amused by his co-workers' actions.  
_"_Now you know enough for everyone isn't nearly enough for me." Valera quipped.  
_"_Hey, you take it easy Max; I'm not carrying you home this time." Eric commented.  
_"_Neither am I!" The rest of the team kicked in.  
_"_Alright, alright, because my colleagues aren't very socially skilled, I'll keep myself in hand." Valera said, waving her hand around.  
__Natalia leaned forward to take a glass but Valera beat her. "Don't touch that. It has my name on it!"_

_With wide eyes Natalia watched Valera take a sip from the glass that she'd wanted to grab just seconds ago. Then she burst into laughter and took another glass. __Horatio watched his__ team with amusement and leaned over to Calleigh, who was sitting in the chair next to him._

"_If we make it out before she does, we're safe." He said to her.  
_"_Yes, I've had my fair share of turns in driving Valera home." Calleigh agreed._

_In that moment Ryan came walking towards them. Eric, who was still standing, immediately patted his shoulder and handed him a glass of beer. _

"_Dude, we were already thinking you weren't gonna come anymore. Sit down! But not here, cause that's my place." Eric quickly sat down to prove his point. _

_Ryan looked a little helpless and Calleigh waved him over to sit in the chair in-between her and Natalia. He did, and looked at Eric, Valera, Dan, and Natalia, who were all slightly tipsy and kind of noisy. Then he looked over at Calleigh, who noticed the expression in his eyes. It was like the world was crumbling down._

"_Are you okay?" She asked, not loud enough for the others to hear, but not soft enough for him to miss.  
_"_Yeah, fine. I just had a bit of a headache so I wasn't sure if I was gonna come, but well; I thought it's only once in a while..."_

_Calleigh did notice the slight tremble in his voice, but decided not to ask on it._

"_If you're not feeling well you should've stayed at home."  
_"_I'm okay Cal, really. I just want to have some fun with you guys."_

_But as the night proceeded, she noticed that he wasn't really drinking his beer, not talking with anyone, and just pretending to laugh when the rest did. When he suddenly excused himself to go to the restroom, she thought she saw tears in his eyes. When she looked at Horatio, she saw he'd been looking at Ryan too, and was now looking at her with the same worried expression as she probably wore on her face. None of their other colleagues seemed to have noticed though._

"_I'm gonna go see what's up with him." Calleigh told Horatio softly, before standing up and making her way to the restrooms. But when she arrived there, they were empty, and there wasn't a trace of Ryan. She felt a cold breeze going through the small hallway and that's when she noticed an open door at the end of it._

_She walked towards it and even before she walked out, she __knew she was going to found Ryan there. And she did, right around the corner, leaning against the wall. _

"_Ryan? What's going on?" She stood in front of him and he looked up at her. "Nothing Cal." She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_You know better than to nothing me. You've been quiet the entire time, you were late in the first place, and now you're standing outside, on your own…__why don't you just tell me what is wrong?"_

"_It's…a friend of mine…she was killed in a hit and run today."_

_Ryan hung his head and Calleigh squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Oh Ryan…" _

"_It just reminds me of how much I hate this job. I did have a headache but that wasn't the reason I was late."  
_"_I'm so sorry. Was she a close friend?"  
_"_God, really close. We went to college together, and we called each other every week."  
_"_Really? She lives in Miami?"  
_"_No, Boston. I might…__I mean I probably will go back for the funeral."  
_"_Was she…your girlfriend?"  
_"_She was when we were still in college. But then she met this other guy and we split up. The guy turned out to be a jerk, and we tried to get back together but it just…didn't work anymore, you know?"  
_"_I understand." Calleigh nodded.  
_"_We did stay friends; I'd rather do that than lose her __entirely. I get home from work and I get a call from her mother saying she's…she's gone." A tear slipped down his face. _

_Calleigh wrapped her arms around him __and pulled his trembling body against hers. She ran her hand through his hair, trying to calm her down as he cried softly. She knew he didn't want to, certainly not with her here, but she also knew that he couldn't help it. Someone he deeply cared about had died, and she was awfully familiar with that feeling._

"_It's alright Ryan. I know it hurts, but sadly, that's what happens. People come and people go, whether we like it or not." She soothed him softly._

_He pushed himself away from her. "But why her? She was such a good person Cal, she did charity, worked with kids, and she was so friendly to everyone…"_

"_The good ones go first." Calleigh said sombre.  
_"_I don't think I can go back in there…"  
_"_That's alright. You don't have to. You should just go home; you're way too upset to have fun here. I'll tell the gang you really weren't feeling well." Calleigh said, starting to step back to the door. Ryan grabbed her wrist. "Wait."_

_She took a step forward and leaned against the wall he was standing in front of. "What's the matter?"  
_"_Promise me you won't leave soon."_

_Calleigh let out a small laugh. "You know I can't promise, but I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon Ryan.__ I do promise that."_

"_I don't want to lose anyone else."  
_"_It really makes you think, huh, when something like this happens?"  
_"_Yeah…I guess. This job does a pretty well job at that too, but…"  
_"_You don't have to tell me Ryan. I do know."_

_Ryan wiped his face and composed himself, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. He crossed his arms, uncrossed them again… Calleigh reached out and touched his cheek, making him jump and look at her worryingly. _

"_Calm down Ryan. I know you don't know what to do right now, but it'll all point out itself. I'll be here if you need any help."  
_"_I'm just wondering if I did the right thing, you know? Maybe we should've tried harder, have I been a good enough friend?"  
_"_Ryan, sweetie, if you're such a good friend to her as you are to me, then you've got nothing to worry about."  
_"_Am I a good enough friend to you?"  
_"_You are more than a good enough friend to me. Don't you doubt that." _

"_I'm just so messed up right now." Ryan said, bringing a hand to his head.  
_  
"_I understand. I do. Should I drive you home?"  
_"_No, no, you're having fun here and I don't want to ruin it, you've been here with me for too long anyway…"  
_"_Ryan, stop. You're my friend. If you want to go home but you don't think you can drive, I'll drive you. No problem."  
_"_Please…"  
_"_Please what? Drive you?"  
_"_Yes."  
_"_Alright. You walk to the car around back, alright? I'll go tell the rest I'm bringing you home."_

_Calleigh walked back __to the rest of the team, and leaned down next to Horatio. She quickly informed him of the situation, the real situation, instead of telling him that Ryan was feeling sick. She wasn't sure if he'd like it, but she knew Horatio would have to know eventually. She left before the rest could notice she was gone, and left through the front exit to see Ryan already waiting next to her car._

"_It's all settled, we can go." She told him.  
_"_Thanks Cal…"  
_"_Oh, I did tell Horatio the truth. He's going to find out anyway, and if you want time off to go to the funeral you need to give him the reason."  
_"_That's okay."_

_Ryan got into the passenger's seat as Calleigh pulled the driver's seat door closed. She looked over at Ryan who was leaning his head back, his eyes closed._

"_Trying to remember her face?" She asked.  
_"_Her voice. I can remember her face so clearly, but her voice…"  
_"_It'll come back to you.""  
---end flashback---  
_

"Mom, please. Although this is very interesting and…kinda sad for dad…don't tell me you kissed him then." Haylie interrupted the story.

"What? No, I didn't. Of course not."  
"I want to know when you kissed. When you really got together."  
"Well alright, but you did need this story to understand."  
"Well I got it now. Go on, please…?"  
"All you care about is kissing, isn't it?" Calleigh teased, making Haylie turn a bright red.  
"Mom…"  
"Fine, fine. I'll skip a part."

_---Flashback---  
__Calleigh looked at the clock as people rushed around her on the busy airport. She didn't have to rush, she was in no hurry. After all, she was just waiting for someone to return. As she waited she watched the people come out of the gate leading to the airplane that has just landed. Families, probably just back from vacation, businessmen, the ones that travel first class with their laptops, a few couples, some people who were all alone, but being waited for in the entrance hall, just like she was standing there waiting. When she spotted Ryan in the crowd she directly noticed he looked better. Not great yet, but definitely better. His head was down, so he didn't see her. Afraid he was gonna pass her, she called out his name._

"_Ryan!" His head jerked up at the sound of his name and a smile crossed his face when he saw her. He made his way through the crowd and when he reached her, he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her. Shocked, Calleigh placed her hands on his back and waited for the explanation she knew she was gonna get soon. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. _

"_Thanks for caring." He said softly.  
__She smiled back at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm glad you got to say goodbye."  
_"_Me too. It made me realize something."  
_"_What's that?"  
_"_Life's too short."  
_"_That's a fact, I can't deny."  
_"_Which is why, even if you kill me afterwards, I think it's necessary to do this right now."_

_If Calleigh thought she was confused by his words, she was even more confused that just seconds later she suddenly felt his lips on hers. But killing him wasn't among her list of things to do when he pulled back. Kiss him again was closer._

_He noticed she wasn't replying and started to pull back, which was the cue Calleigh needed to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back.  
__---end flashback---_

"Oh my God, dad kissed you?" Haylie interrupted yet again.  
"Does that surprise you?"  
"Actually, yeah! He's the shy type…I didn't think he'd take the first step."  
"Honestly, neither did I, but when he did I was very glad. Because I knew I loved him, I was just afraid to admit."  
"Well I think you and dad are just perfect for each other. I mean you're so…you and he loves you so much. It's kinda sickening sometimes. But cute at the same time. I want someone like that by my side later."  
"And you will. You're a beautiful girl, smart, funny…you'll find a guy that appreciates those qualities like your father appreciated them in me."  
"That, and the fact you can shoot a gun." Haylie joked.  
"That, and the fact I can shoot a gun." Calleigh confirmed.

"Cal, Haylie, Tim, Becky, dinner." Ryan called up the stairs.

Haylie stood up and Calleigh followed her example. They walked out of her room and Haylie closed the door and started walking down the stairs. Tim and Rebecca came out of Tim's room and Rebecca ran up to Calleigh, who lifted her and held her on her arm. Her other hand touched the back of her son's head as he walked past her to go down the stairs. The group of four – Haylie first, then Tim and then Calleigh who was holding Rebecca – entered the living room where Ryan was setting the table.

He threw a questioning look at Calleigh, who smiled at him. He nodded, smiling back, and watched his two oldest kids sitting down at the table. Calleigh put Rebecca down and she joined her sister and brother, grabbed her spoon and started calling for dinner.

Calleigh walked up to Ryan and pulled him in for a kiss. It didn't take long for the 'eww' sounds to start filling the kitchen.

"When I said it was sickening sometimes, I meant moments like this." Haylie commented.  
"Hey, your mother and I are still very much in love. We will keep kissing each other when we want to, no matter if you're around or not, so get used to it, alright?" Ryan replied.  
"I am used to it, that's the worst part." Haylie stuck out her tongue.

Laughing, Calleigh and Ryan entered the kitchen to get the plates.

"Is everything alright?" Ryan asked.  
"Just fine. David broke up with her, like we saw coming. So to calm her down I told Haylie about our first kiss."  
"Ah, now that should calm anyone's nerves. I know it did mine."  
"Hell no, your heart was racing faster than a speeding bullet." Calleigh patted his chest.  
"Alright, alright, I confess. It didn't at that time, but it did every time we kissed after that. You always calm me down."

"It's my special talent." Calleigh smiled as Ryan wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. They broke it off as soon as all three of their children started yelling for their food.

"Why did we decide we wanted three of those?" Ryan groaned.  
"Actually, I think we decided we wanted one. Then one more, because an only child seemed so lonely. And…well we didn't really want a third one until it happened."  
"Do you think our family's complete now?"  
"Why, do you want a fourth one?" Calleigh asked surprised.  
"I don't think so. You know I love them, but three is the maximum for me. If anything, I'd rather take in a cat."

Calleigh let out a warm laugh and started collecting plates to take to the table. "I agree, we've done our share of gene passing." Ryan grabbed the remaining few plates and kissed his wife's cheek in the passing by. He placed the plates he was holding on the table, and Calleigh did the same behind him, rubbing Haylie's hair as she walked to her own seat.

Rolling her eyes, Haylie started dinner, quickly followed by her siblings. Calleigh sat down next to Ryan, opposite of her three children, and couldn't help but think she had the perfect family she'd dreamed off ever since she was little. A wonderful husband and three really special kids. Honestly, what more could she wish for?

* * *

**_A/N: The end._**


End file.
